


Last Order of Business

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara stops by Peter's office to tie up some loose ends. Coda to 2.05, Unfinished Business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Order of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

Sara opened the glass door and started for Peter Burke's office. She was almost to the stairs when Neal Caffrey stepped alongside her.

"Good morning, Sara," he said, flashing her a grin. "Coffee?"

"Not from here. I've had enough crappy FBI coffee to last me the rest of my life. I'm here to see Agent Burke." She walked up the steps, and glanced over her shoulder at Caffrey. "Alone."

Sara turned the corner, without Caffrey following her, and knocked on the door. She pushed it open and stuck her head in. "Peter, I need a minute of your time."

Peter stood and waved her inside, smiling. "Come on in. How're you doing, Sara? Have a seat."

"I'm enjoying being alive," she said with a smile as she sat down.

"Good to hear." Peter sat back in his chair. "What can I do for you?"

Sara grabbed her bag and retrieved a yellow folder. "I need you to sign some papers."

"Ahhh." Peter took the folder and flipped through it. He glanced up at her. "I was wondering when I'd get these, though I was expecting a messenger. I didn't think you'd hand deliver them yourself."

"I was in the neighborhood," she replied with a shrug. "Also, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for drinks sometime. Or dinner, maybe?"

Pen in hand, poised to sign the first paper, Peter looked up. He stared at her. "What?"

She smiled. "I'm asking you out."

"I -- you're -- I'm married." He held up his left hand, showing off his wedding band.

"So?" Sara shrugged. "I've gone out with married men before."

"Happily," Peter said. "Very happily married."

Her shoulders dropped, and she heaved a sigh. "You know, you could have mentioned that during your get-a-life speech. When you were complimenting my outfit, talking to me about flowers, and sitting really close to me on the table. Or maybe mentioned your wife when we were going through those records from Ridgemont. All night long. And we were having a good time."

Peter set down his pen. "That was work. I was focused on working. And we did have a good time. Just not like that."

Sara made a face. "So, nothing? You were just being nice?"

"Yeah, that's... it. My wife was actually the one who said I should talk to you. Try and make you feel better about being cooped up in the office and pretending you were dead."

"It worked. Definitely worked."

Peter picked up his pen again and began signing the papers. He closed the folder and handed it back to her. "I enjoyed working with you."

"Maybe we'll do it again sometime," Sara said, tucking the folder in her back. "And maybe I won't have to die in the process."

"That would be good."

Sara stood and started for the door. She turned back to Peter. "Oh, and if you hear anything about my missing Raphael, you let me know, okay?"

Suppressing a smile, Peter nodded. "Will do. And I really didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. I'm sorry."

"I know," she replied. "It's further proof of what they say about the good ones being married or gay."

"You could ask Neal out."

"Again, proof. And that's not funny at all," Sara said, but she smiled anyway. "I'll see you later, Agent Burke."

Caffrey was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. "What did you say to him?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, walking around him.

"Glass walls," Caffrey replied, keeping pace with her. "He doesn't gape at just anyone like that."

"I told him to keep an eye for the painting you stole. You talk to him a lot more than you talk to me," Sara replied. "And I know he's not the kind of guy who will cover up for your crimes."

Caffrey grinned. "I guess you've got a pretty good measure on him, then."

She opened the door. "Yeah, I think I do."


End file.
